TMNT Reader Inserts
by RaisingGinger1025
Summary: Wanna imagine yourself with your favorite TMNT character? Here's your chance! With the stories involving 'you' and unlimited possibilities, who knows what will happen? Guidelines for this story are inside and this summary honestly sucks but once reading inside, you'll probably understand it more :) Rated T only because some characters may slip a bad word here and there
1. Chapter 1

_**Ahh, to be back at . Haha, how's everyone been?**_

_**I'm back and because I want to do something full length and just because I've been inspired to do as the title says! How it works-review or PM me an 'reader insert' you'd want and I will try to do it! You'll get a better example in a moment, but just think of this as an introduction, if you will. And this first one is just gonna be a Leo x Reader because he's my favorite :D**_

_**Be warned-I also have to work on TMNT mini-bang so if you were to ask for an insert it might take a while but I promise I will publish it! **_

_**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN TURTLES OR ANYTHING. Maybe I own a trashcan in scene five, but not even dude.**_

_**and if someone had this idea before, I swear I had no idea you uploaded it on here having it been a while since writing on this site. So my sincere apologies in advance, if need be. **_

* * *

><p><em>(YN=your name)_

You sighed, pulling up your jacket a little more as you kept your head down. You avoided any gazes that came your way, ignored any sympathetic looks or murmurs that caught your attention. Tugging on the hat that covered your head, you only looked ahead.

Yes, you had cancer.

Yes, it was pretty obvious due to you having no more hair because of the medicine you had to take.

You didn't need these people pointing it out.

Puling your had more around your head, you quickened your pace, turning down a dark alley and immediately went towards the sewer lid. You just wanted to be around your friends. That's the only reason you'd ever leave your house anymore. You didn't want to have to walk around and see people giving you sympathy or weird looks. You knew you looked like a freak. You didn't need them pointing it out.

Opening the lid and carefully climbing down, you took in the intoxicating scent of the sewer and slightly smiled. Months ago, you would have gagged at the stench. Now, it was a reminder you were close to where you were accepted.

Of course, you hadn't expected to be accepted by four large, talking mutant turtles and their rat sensei, but it happened. And here you were trudging through the disgusting sewer waters to get to them. Walking into the familiar entrance, you smiled at the familiar sight of Michelangelo, the orange bandanna turtle, playing video games and Raphael, the red bandanna turtle, grumbling beside him. Both of them focused intensely on the screen. You smiled to yourself. "Hey boys."

"Hi, Y/N." they both said at the same time, not even offering a single glance. This only widened your smile.

"I see I've arrived at an intense video game session?"

"Y/N, Raph honestly believes _he _can beat me in this game." Mikey replied, this time glancing his blue eyes over at you before they darted back to the screen.

Raph rolled his eyes, now glancing up at you. "What he means to say is that he thinks he's good at this game when he's not." he flatly replied, growling as Mikey nudged him.

You giggled, covering it behind your hand as you took off your jacket. "Where's Leo?"

"You're _booooooooyfriend?" _Mikey teased, Raph adding in an extra chuckle. Your cheeks flushed as your crossed your arms, trying your best to appear unamused to them. It obviously didn't work-they just laughed more. "He's in the dojo, dudette. Where else would he be?"

"Thanks." you replied, sounding flat. It didn't help when they made kissing noises as you headed in that direction. Leaning against the doorframe, you smiled as you saw a focused Leonardo practicing with his katana blades. You watched him in awe before finally clearing your throat, letting him know you were there.

Leo stopped mid-swing and looked up at you, smiling. "Y/N! Didn't see you there." he greeted, sheathing his swords.

You smiled, tilting your head. "Did I manage to come in undetected by the ever-vigilant ninja Leo?" you teased, walking towards him.

He laughed, rolling his blue eyes at you. "Right. I just wasn't paying attention, Y/N, and you know it." You laughed with him, going over to sit on the floor. You wave your hand at him. "Don't let me interrupt. You keep doing what you were doing." He nodded, unsheathing only one sword this time and swinging it slowly, his body in perfect and slow movements. You tried not to stare, out of fear he would notice, but you couldn't help it. He was so strong, a single slice of his blade could scream 'end' for any evil-doer on the surface. But to add to it, you were attracted to how kind and compassionate he was. You've always found yourself attracted to him, but of course you couldn't find the right words to say. You were really only good at teasing, and that could be seen as a way of flirting, but you felt it just went deaf on Leo's ears.

You were so caught up you didn't even notice Leo had stopped and was staring down at you, amusement in his eyes. "Uh, Y/N? You ok?" he asked you, his voice going into protective mode.

You nodded quickly. "O-Of course. I'm fine, just a lot on my mind."

He looked a little unconvinced to you as he replied, "Are you sure? Hey, how'd you appointment go?"

This shut you up. You stared down into your hands, only offering Leo a shrug in response. "It's-It's not getting any better they say. I'm just..." You chuckled sadly. "I'm still here. Barely."

Leo sheathed his sword again, looking down at you sadly. "Y/N, I'm sorry. I-I shouldn't have asked and-"

"Don'd apologize, Leo. You asked and I answered." you assured him, trying your best to give him a smile but felt it falter right as you tried.

He sighed, sitting down on the ground next to you. "You're strong enough, Y/N. You'll be-"

"Leo, I'm not gonna be OK." You quickly interrupted, shaking your head. You could feel the anger from today rising up out of you, and you just couldn't hold your tongue anymore. "I'm not. I don't need people to lie to me about me getting better soon. I don't need people staring at me and seeing a helpless little girl. I don't need it." You were fuming, and a part of you screamed for you to just shut up but you kept going. "Leo, I know I'm dying."

"Y/N-"

"No. I know it. But what I hate is that everyone else knows it too. They look at me like I'm fragile, and maybe I am but..." You finally calmed down, resorting to taking shaky little breaths, not wanting to look at Leo's expression. You didn't want to see how much you hurt him, but curiosity took over as you looked over at him. Instead of looking mad or upset, which you silently thanked, he looked sympathetic. He stays silent, unsure if you wanted to say anything more, and you do. "Leo, I probably understand more than anyone what it's like to be..."

"A freak?" he finished for you, leaving you to nod. "Sorry, but you're wrong you know."

You made a face, looking at him again. "What are you talking about?"

"You're not a freak, Y/N. You're beautiful."

"Leo-"

"Even if you can't see it, don't you think others can?"

"Oh so that's why people stare at me?" You sarcastically reply, crossing your arms.

Leo stopped, looking down in thought before looking up at you again. "Maybe they're staring because they know how brave you are."

"For coming out in public?"

"For wanting to survive, for fighting." he replied softly. A part of you was skeptical, knowing too well that they were staring because you were so obviously different from them. But another part felt touched by Leo's words, almost making you a bit more confident. "And if I have to try to convince you of that, don't think I won't." he added, lightly nudging you.

You gave him a smile, wiping away tears that escaped your eyes. "I appreciate that, Leo."

"I'm just telling the truth. We all think you're strong, Y/N." he leaned over and lightly kissed your cheek, making you hold your breath. "Being beautiful is just a bonus."

You feel your cheeks burn up, and you're sure there's a goofy smile on your face. "You flirt, get over here." you tease, wrapping your arms around him. He wraps his arms around you as well, taking a protective hold around you. You close your eyes, listening to the sound of his steady heartbeat. "So you all are gonna be stuck with me for a little while, then?"

Leo laughed, kissing your forehead. "Wouldn't have it any other way, Y/N." he chuckled, adjusting himself so you'd be more comfortable. "Wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

><p><strong><em>So mark that down as cheesy and adorable. <em>**

**_I dedicate it to Lily, a very special little girl to my friends and I who is still fighting for cancer and inspired this. _**

**_So yeah the first Y/N, you have cancer. I don't think I've read one like that yet. _**

**_So here's how it works:_**

**_-tell me what TMNT universe you want (or if you honestly don't care-I do anything)_**

**_-which turtle/character you'd like _**

**_-anything you'd like 'you' to have (whether they're going through a situation, a disease, ect.)_**

**_-sorry, but I don't really do smut or anything like that. I go as far as making out, guys, sorry! _**

**_Please read and review! Thanks, guys! :)_**

**_-Ginger_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Thank you all so much for your patience! I had to deal with a little family drama after the first chapter :p things are somewhat more stable, I guess. But here! And I promise more are on the way! _**

**_DISCLAIMER: No ownership of turtles here._**

* * *

><p>Fluffy pulled the blanket tighter around herself, shifting her position on the somewhat comfy couch she was trying to rest on. It was around three in the morning, so she assumed, and yet she found herself unable to sleep. Her eyes felt tired, dropping ever so slightly, but every time she closed her eyes she'd see visions of <em>them <em>in their heads. Those terrible, awful people trying to hunt her down.

All because she was a mutant margay-a _freak _to the outside world.

But at least she found other freaks to help her out-these talking mutant turtles.

Fluffy shook her head, sitting up on the couch. No, she didn't have the right to call them freaks. They had more humanity than those monsters up top. They had helped her, especially Donatello-the genius of those four turtles. If he hadn't come to the junkyard to save her...she probably wouldn't be there.

Her ears twitched at the sound coming from another room, a little glow of light coming out of it. With caution, she slowly got up and tip-toed towards the area, making sure not to wake the others out of their slumber. Once reaching the room, she leaned against the door frame and looked over at a hunched over Donatello reading on his desk.

_"This must be the lab." _she concluded, glancing around the room. So many inventions, so many ideas, it amazed Fluffy that one man could create so many amazing things. She always had imagined herself being this smart, being able to look at an object and see a million possibilities with it. Fluffy had been so caught up in the lab she didn't notice Donnie had turned around and notice her.

"Fluffy?" he asked softly, catching the mutant girl's attention.

Fluffy looked at him, a slight blush on her cheeks. "Oh. Hi, Donatello. Sorry if I'm interrupting anything or-"

"N-No! You're fine. I just.." He took off his goggles, placing them on the desk. "I didn't think anyone was awake."

Fluffy finally managed to move her legs towards the turtle, sitting up on a table to the left of him. "Nah, I couldn't sleep. Too much on my mind, you know?"

Donnie nodded, giving her a somewhat sympathetic look. "I'll bet. I can't imagine what you went through, Fluffy."

Fluffy waved her hand at him, shaking her head. "It's fine, Donatello. I just..." she stared down at her feet, not looking up as she managed to say, "I just get use to it, I guess."

He was silent, looking at her as he let her words settle in on him. After having saved this girl from the junkyard, Donnie could tell this girl was in trouble. Those men were going to continue hunting her down till she was finally caught. Of course, he could obviously relate, but still. If those guys had done that to her at that moment, he shuddered wondering what they did to her before, even if she had told him and his brothers her story.

Donnie sighed. "You shouldn't have to be used to it. They're monsters, you know."

"According to them, _I'm _the monster." she countered, tears stinging in her eyes. She felt weak for crying in front of him, not wanting to appear weak to him, but she couldn't help it.

Donnie, carefully and gently, placed a hand on her knee, causing her to look up at him.

"Fluffy, I have no idea what they did to you, I feel like I only know so much, and..." he shook his head. "It sounds dumb of me to say, but I know what it's like. To have people wanting you dead, cut open, everything." He notice her flinch at some of his words, and he couldn't help but shudder at the thought of being cut open. "But...just know, we're gonna help you."

"Donatello-"

"I'm serious. I want to help you. Really, I do. Us mutants gotta watch each others backs, don't we?" he offered a smile, and he felt relieved when she offered a small smile in return. "It's also my job to help people. That's what a ninja's job is, after all."

Fluffy giggled, hiding it behind her hand. "I appreciate it, Donatello."

"Please, just call me Donnie. It's what my friends call me." He put on his goggles and, after giving her one more warm smile, turned back to work on something. Fluffy smiled, growing wider and wider as she replayed his words in her head.

A friend. He thought of her as a friend.

She hopped off the desk and stood beside Donnie, watching in comfortable silence as he continued to build a wondrous new invention.

A friend.

Maybe things would be alright after all.

* * *

><p><strong><em>More to come soon! <em>**

**_Goodnight all! _**

**_-Ginger_**


End file.
